This specification relates to devices that move based on oscillatory motion and/or vibration, autonomous devices that can be partially controlled using magnetic fields, and tracks for devices.
One example of vibration driven movement is a vibrating electric football game. A vibrating horizontal metal surface induced inanimate plastic figures to move randomly or slightly directionally. More recent examples of vibration driven motion use internal power sources and a vibrating mechanism located on a vehicle.
One method of creating movement-inducing vibrations is to use rotational motors that spin a shaft attached to a counterweight. The rotation of the counterweight induces an oscillatory motion. Power sources include wind up springs that are manually powered or DC electric motors. The most recent trend is to use pager motors designed to vibrate a pager or cell phone in silent mode. Vibrobots and Bristlebots are two modern examples of vehicles that use vibration to induce movement. For example, small, robotic devices, such as Vibrobots and Bristlebots, can use motors with counterweights to create vibrations. The robots' legs are generally metal wires or stiff plastic bristles. The vibration causes the entire robot to vibrate up and down as well as rotate. These robotic devices tend to drift and rotate because no significant directional control is achieved.
Vibrobots tend to use long metal wire legs. The shape and size of these vehicles vary widely and typically range from short 2″ devices to tall 10″ devices. Rubber feet are often added to the legs to avoid damaging tabletops and to alter the friction coefficient. Vibrobots typically have 3 or 4 legs, although designs with 10-20 exist. The vibration of the body and legs creates a motion pattern that is mostly random in direction and in rotation. Collision with walls does not result in a new direction and the result is that the wall only limits motion in that direction. The appearance of lifelike motion is very low due to the highly random motion.
Bristlebots are sometimes described in the literature as tiny directional Vibrobots. Bristlebots use hundreds of short nylon bristles for legs. The most common source of the bristles, and the vehicle body, is to use the entire head of a toothbrush. A pager motor and battery complete the typical design. Motion can be random and directionless depending on the motor and body orientation and bristle direction. Designs that use bristles angled to the rear with an attached rotating motor can achieve a general forward direction with varying amounts of turning and sideways drifting. Collisions with objects such as walls cause the vehicle to stop, then turn left or right and continue on in a general forward direction. The appearance of lifelike motion is minimal due to a gliding movement and a zombie-like reaction to hitting a wall.